guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni
First A F K When 19:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Technically, I was first when I created the page. 20:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::First after Felix... again... A F K When 20:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't sign, so it doesn't count. :P —Dr Ishmael 20:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Kevin trolled my iphone. :[ ~Raskus Maximus 21:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I signed, I just didn't leave a time stamp. A F K When 21:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Look at my indent, I was replying to Felix, not you. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Who is this person who posted first? Are they new? Hello, new person! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I should do research before I start spouting things! Felix you should know that the first post has to include a post and that merely blanking the page doesn't count! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::But I didn't blank the page. I moved it and suppressed the redirect, so the page ceased to exist, then I recreated it. 16:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Still not a post. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Eleventh Number 11 (as long as you let me choose the base). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Base 8? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I think base 6, but I'll change to whatever depending on whether we are counting unique posters, socks, trolls, and/or the user whose page this is (i.e. Felix Omni). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, I'm pretty sure it's base 8, counting Felix's blanking as post 0 and AFK's as #1. This gives us posts 0-7, 10 (my first one) and then 11 (your first one). Because using 0-9 is base 10, using the numbers 0-7 = base 8. Anyway. Hi! Do I know you? I don't recognize your name. You may have wandered up after I left. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, that's why I love being 11th! It's so easy to be accurate no matter who is counting or how they determine 1–10 ^-^. And I don't think we've met...although I've been contributing here for about 10 months. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Think I just came up with your nickname then: Tiffany (TEFfany) --Gimmethegepgun 08:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wonder if he'll like that any better than Ernie? [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Gimme. I'm gonna go around (IRL) adding "fany" to the end of everyone's name. A F K When 17:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gimmefany sounds so cute. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Viperfany isn't too bad either. 18:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, "Tiffany", I think I was here 10 months or so ago, but probably left before you were a major player. Good to meet you, TEF. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Overpowered only represents one side of the spectrum, imbalance can go either way. In re: Imbagons So, there's a subset of folks out there who think Paragons are over-powered and another set who think they are under-powered? Or am I misunderstanding? (not objecting to the edit; I was trying to find a way not to repeat imbalance). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :You are not misunderstanding. There are many people who believe Paragons are underpowered and that the problem was compounded by the constant nerfs that Paragons received in every attribute line except Spear Mastery. Indeed, Paragons are rather underpowered in 4-man Arenas, where Leadership cannot achieve its full potential because it's limited by allies. 10:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Paragons in general underpowered in 4-man areas? My dual-daze Para works wonders in RA. Spear Swipe + IAS + Stunning Strike. Whee. ::Don't try to play support in 4-man though, since your energy does suck :( --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Note that I did say *except Spear Mastery!* But actually my longest RA streaks (18 wins is my record) all involved my paragon with either Spear Swipe and Stunning Strike or Spear Swipe and Signet of Judgment + Awe. Except one where I had a weird Critical Strikes/Deadly Arts assassin with :::That was before Palm Strike was buffed to include cripple though. 14:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I reached the 15 mark with at least a W/N (yes, Flesh Golem :P The team was awkwardly fond of it), Mo/x, N/Me and some Ele builds.. But that was mostly over a year or two ago. I recall RA being easier pre-titles. Same amount of crappy players, but a better balance between self heal and damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think I even had an elite, but anyway ^ that got me 20something wins years ago. (T/ ) 06:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wow... my longest was 13: in TA we beat 2 RA teams that went to TA too, and 1 lousy guild team. Then we went up against a hexway and it was too much for our monk to handle. That was with this build btw.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Grz! Congratulations Mr. Beer Crate!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Surprise, surprise, and congratulations! [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 08:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I had thought that Mendel was going to do this along with the rest of the promotions but I guess he forgot. Ups. (T/ ) 09:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Our wiki Saviour was made b'crat today, gratz! RandomTime 09:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Speaking of Saviors, enjoy your Aid, Mass (10 + 1 per caster level temporary hitpoints, in case you forgot), and also please update your stuff on GuildWiki:Administrator information. (T/ ) 09:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware we had actually decided that yet - and I guess Entropy doesn't hold with soliciting community input on that kind of promotion any more since the last time she did this. ;) Congratulations, anyway! --◄mendel► 11:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congrats, Felix. Glad it isn't me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC)